


A Four Day Dream

by Linkleberri



Series: Twelve Hours [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Chocolate, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Roses, Sad, Sad Ending, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkleberri/pseuds/Linkleberri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time, he's never stopped loving the one who gave him a life. A family.</p><p>A home.</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembers.</p><p>He did mention he liked flowers, one day.</p><p>Crossposted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Four Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



> For Kaito's birthday and Valentine's Day! Happy birthday Kaito, and continue being the precious little dear you are.
> 
> Dedicated to SteelDollS - I hope you like it! I know you like Kaito just as much as I do, if not more.
> 
>  
> 
> ((I know it's short, and I'm sorry! Not edited at all either, and probably not very good. But I hope you like it. Kaito means so much to me, and I love him with all my agony-filled heart. He's the one thing I can truly be honest with...hopefully that shows in my work!))
> 
> *A 'Four' Day Dream because February 14th, 15th, 16th and 17th are all important events! Well, actually, the 17th isn't, it's just between V1 and V3's birthdays. But it's still special!  
> *Ten tulips because of ten years since V1! Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Keep going!

Chocolate, Kaito thinks, walking down the aisles of the supermarket. He's not wearing his usual clothes - Master did always say he preferred this outfit on him. The light blue top hangs off one of his shoulders and he enjoys the summery feel of the soft fabric. It feels natural. Nice.

The freezer aisles are cold, even in the summer, and Kaito hurries through them. Although the chocolate ice cream catches his eye, he exits, rubbing at his arms. The one brand of chocolate that Master liked didn't seem to be in stock. Blue eyebrows frown, and navy sandals exit the building.

He takes a shortcut through the park. This is the park where he and Master would have had picnics at, every Saturday afternoon. Kaito licks his lips as he remembers jam sandwiches and...ah! Flowers.

The roses are filling up the park quickly, what with the numerous young volunteers stepping up to do the job. Kaito remembers when his particular model was first created, and he sighs. Not good times at all. But he's thankful, thankful for this Master who loved him so dearly. He probably still does, too.

There's a florist down the road near this park, he thinks, near the Vocaloid store where he was transported to, the store that Master walked into on Valentine's Day and brought him home from. Absentmindedly crossing the road, which thankfully has no cars, he walks into the dainty little shop, ducking under the rather short doorframe.

 

A white-haired boy-- girl? Boy, probably, greets him as he walks into the shop. "Hello, sir! How may I help you today?" The shining grin reminds him of Master, and white bob-cut brings back memories of another boy. His voice is even like them...

Kaito snaps back to reality as the boy drums his fingers on the table. "Ah, I..." What kind of flowers would Master like? Roses? No, too cliched. But then again, Master said he wouldn't mind whatever Kaito did, as long as... "Well, it's Valentine's Day, and I can see you must have a special someone. Take your time." The white-haired boy smiles.

The blue-haired male continues to ponder as his blue-nailed finger comes to rest on his chin in a thinking pose. It was something Master always commented on because of its cuteness...of course. According to him, everything about Kaito was cute, so the flowers should be cute too, right?

The boy goes to the back of the store and rummages around somewhere, his USB tail clearly visible now. He is a Piko model, Kaito realises. He's watching said cord dance around to a slow rhythm, some sort of song that the Piko must be performing for his Master. Bicolour tulips are bunched in the boy's hands as he turns around.

"How about these? They're not your usual red tulips, sure, but I'm sure your Valentine will love their uniqueness!" The tulips have wavy petals, and their cream-coloured petals are complimented with a sort green streak through the middle. They're unique, and he's finding himself liking them.

"These are parrot tulips. It's variegated, so there's two colours. That means 'you have beautiful eyes'." The Piko smiles again. "The green means peace, so...you know, calmness." Kaito nods. "And finally, the cream means 'I'll love you forever'."

The bluenette's eyes widen. That....he wasn't expecting that. He didn't think he'd find something like this, something so special for Master, but...

"Thank you, Piko!" He beams, hugging the smaller Vocaloid. The white-haired boy doesn't seem too surprised, and giggles. "Wait, K-Kaito-san, you'll ruin the flowers!" Kaito pulls back, a huge dorky grin still on his face. "Aha, whoops! But...I really like them, so..thank you." He smiles, softer this time.

Piko hands over the bundle of tulips - ten of them, he counts - after wrapping them in paper, just a simple ribbon holding the flowers together. "That'll be free of charge, but only for you, Kaito-san!" The bluenette whispers another thank you before opening the door. "Also, drop the -san! You can call me Kaito."

 

His destination is only a short way away from the park, but from here he'll have to cut through...ah, that street. The one with the store and the--

Kaito's stomach growls. It's around 3 in the afternoon and he hasn't had a full lunch - the bluenette hurries on, and the familiar street greets him again. He stops in front of the store, the automatic doors sliding open, beckoning him inside. Inside, with all the air conditioning and his old friends...but he really doesn't want to be late, does he? He can always come back later.

His sandals sound off the concrete as he notices the chairs laid out - the 'Gelato & Ice Cream' store that Master took him to, right after purchasing him. Kaito smiles fondly at those memories, his first real taste of ice cream...and of course eating Master's sorbet. It couldn't hurt to get just one scoop, right?

The flavours all look so enticing, but he settles for his Master's favourite. He wants today to be special. 

There's a few new flavours as well, namely anko and matcha. The bluenette settles for a cup instead of a cone - easier to eat, after all. After paying and walking out, he spots the large tree, a force of habit. He wasn't used to coming down the street, even though he kind of lived here, and that tree told him he was going the right way.

 

 

Going through the small gate as it creaks in the summer sun, Kaito sits down in the soft grass.

"Hello, Master." He whispers, placing the flowers on the stone.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chocolate, but I hope ice cream is okay?" He knows he won't get a response, but he pretends that faint breeze is the reply.

"I hope you didn't forget my birthday as well, Master." Those wind chimes are nothing but Master's laughter, followed by a jokingly chiding comment, gentle and kind.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day."

 

Kaito starts eating his half-melted treat, the flowers fluttering in the wind. 

Master's off on one of his rants again, about how cute Kaito looks while he's eating ice cream.

 

He places a hand on the grave as he gets up to leave, the evening's warming glow ending its performance on the horizon. "I hope you enjoyed today, Master," he says, and with that, Kaito is gone.


End file.
